A Day In The Life Of Sebastian Smythe
by keepcalm90
Summary: A one shot tie in to You Know I'm No Good. It's just a typical day for Sebastian but there is one thing that may be a little off.


**One of my reviews XxBlackShadowMagicxX asked for a Sebastian chapter and it sounded like a good idea so I happily obliged. I'm making this a one shot because I didn't want to just drop it into the story. I will say that reading this is not a necessity but if you want to get a little Sebastian perceptive that is what this is for. **

**Again thanks to all of you for the love. It makes me want to write and write all day long.**

**I know the summery is crap but I wasn't sure what to say LOL.  
**

**Also this chapter takes place a few days after Chapter 17 of You Know I'm No Good.  
**

* * *

_** A Day In The Life Of Sebastian Smythe ** _

It's early, too fucking early but for some god forsaken reason Sebastian can't sleep. All he can do is lay in bed staring up at his ceiling.

These days sleep hasn't been coming easily to him and that's not the only thing that isn't coming.

His past three fucks had all been total bust. He even went soft in the middle of the last one which was strange because earlier that day when he had sex with Hummel he came with no problem.

Maybe this whole fuck buddy idea had been a bad one. Nailing Hummel was starting to put a damper on his social life and soon it would become the only way to get himself off.  
He sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen. He never planned on sleeping with just one person, it wasn't his style. He always figured why have one when you could have them all.

But when he really stopped to think about it, his life was a lonely one.

He might have had a boy in his bed every night but they were all gone by the morning and they were never around to talk or more importantly listen.  
Most of them were idiots with IQ's as low as their body fat content.

The truth was the mini rant he had to Hummel about his dad had felt good. It was nice to finally get that off his chest. Sebastian spent most of his life putting up a heavy shield he didn't like to let down for anyone.

But around Hummel it was different and Sebastian couldn't quit put his finger on why. Maybe the regular sex they were having was starting to give him a false sense of security but whatever it was it was unsettling but strangely calming at the same time.

Sebastian knows one thing for damn sure. He definitely could never date Hummel, with his bitchy attitude and his girly qualities.

The only redeeming thing about him is that he's one hell of a lay. He's tiny and flexible, which means he can easily get into all the best sex positions and in the middle of fucking his brains out he makes the hottest most erotic noises Sebastian's ever heard. Plus he has pretty eyes and a nice smile and a really tight ass and...

Sebastian shakes his head to clear his thoughts. What the hell is he doing thinking about Hummel's ass when he can go out and get any hot guys ass by simply shaking his hand.

He knows he should break this thing off but it's just so easy, having a booty call that's simply a text message away. He would be an idiot to give up sex at his fingertips and that's really the only reason why he won't stop this, at least that what he keeps telling himself.

He hops out of bed and into a hot shower. He doesn't know why he's letting this get to him so much.  
He's Sebastian fucking Smythe for Christ's high school his nickname was the man eater because he could chews boys up and spit them out without even batting an eyelash.  
He could have his pick of any guy and that's exactly what he was going to go out and prove to himself.

He dresses sharp and heads down to the laundromat. He knows there's a machine in the building but he also knows that on Saturday's all the college guys do their washing at the soap and suds on main street. He takes a bag of mostly underwear and roll of quarters and walks to the place.

Sebastian's more than pleasantly surprised when he instantly spots a hottie in the corner just putting his things into a washing machine.  
He snags the washer one spot away from him and then goes right into the act.

" Excuse me do you have a quarter I could borrow ? I seem to be a little short" he says to the hottie.

The guy turns with a smile " Yeah sure" he digs into the pocket of his jeans and hands over the quarter.

Sebastian takes it slowly, his hand lingering a bit. " Thanks" he flashes him his sexiest smile.

" It's no problem. I remember the first few times I came here I never had enough."

" Yeah I'm kinda new to all this. My mom used to always do my stuff."

" I'm sure you'll pick it up in no time."

Sebastian keeps up the charade by standing in front of the detergent machine with a confused look on his face even though he knows damn well what to use.

A hand taps his shoulder " Hey newbie you need some help ?" the hottie ask.

" Sure."

" I'm Oliver by the way" he extends his hand out.

" Sebastian" they shake as their eyes lock.

Sebastian knows this will be the one to get him out of his funk.

After two hours of laundry and talking most of which Sebastian isn't even paying attention to, Oliver finally says the magic words.

" You know I live right up the street. You wanna go back to my place for a beer ?"

" That sounds good."

The minute they step into the tiny apartment Oliver's on Sebastian like white on rice. He pushes him up against the wall beside his front door and starts biting and kissing frantically at his neck.

" You're really fucking hot" Oliver growls in his ear.

" Yeah thanks" Sebastian says half heartedly. He's heard it all before from all the guys he's bedded. Hell the only person who never compliments him is Hummel.

Shit he's doing it again, thinking about the princess when he should be thinking about fucking the hot guy who's currently sucking on his neck.

He grabs Oliver around the shoulder and turns him until he's the one pressed against the wall. Oliver moves in for a kiss on the lips but Sebastian halts him, pushing him down by the shoulders until he's on his knees.

Oliver waist no time undoing Sebastian pants and pulling them down to his knees. He immediately starts mouthing eagerly at Sebastian's cock like a little kid with a Popsicle. It's not sexy at all, it's sloppy and gross and doing nothing to turn Sebastian on. Finally he can't stand it anymore and he pulls Oliver up off his knees.

" Mmm is it my turn ?" Oliver purrs as he undoes his jeans and drops them in a flash.

Suddenly Sebastian's not as optimistic about this whole thing and the idea of making it last any longer then it has to seems like torture.

" No I'm too turned on to wait any longer" he lies and he knows it's weak because he's not even hard but Oliver seems to buy it.

" Good because I can't wait to fuck you" Oliver advances but Sebastian stops him.

" Sorry I don't really do that."

It's mostly the truth, the only person who's fucked him in months was Hummel and that was just a spur of the moment thing but it had felt pretty great. This guy however seems like a young puppy and way too spastic to be a good top.

" It's cool. For someone as sexy as you I can be versatile" Oliver digs into his back pocket and produces a condom.

Sebastian is tempted to make a joke. The way Hummel always does when he pulls a condom out of his pocket. Now that he's on the other end of it he can see just how slutty it really looks.

Oliver rips the condom open then pauses. " Shit the bottle of lube is in my bedroom. You wanna take this in there ?"  
He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Sebastian shakes his head, he knows bedrooms give way to the potential of after sex cuddling and he doesn't want any of that.

" I'll just wait for you here."

Oliver shrugs " Okay. I'll be right back" he winks.

Half a minute later he's back with a rather large bottle of lube in his hand. Sebastian figures he must do this sort of thing all the time which is weird because he isn't very good at it.

Oliver returns back to Sebastian and hands him the condom and lube.

Sebastian turns him, pushes him face first into the wall and pours some lube into his palm.  
He's not even close to being hard so he starts pumping himself quickly.  
After a few minutes he rolls the condom on and pushes in fast.

Oliver's not tight at all. His body may be firm but Sebastian can tell it's be used up.

Sebastian starts to move, focusing all his energy on not losing his erection this time.  
But it's not easy when Oliver begins to grunt like some sort of beastly animal. He sounds like a bitch in heat and it's so hideous Sebastian has to start humming to drown out the noise.

Oliver clenches tightly around him and still Sebastian feels nothing. His hips are practically moving on there own accord as he try desperately to find his orgasm that seems to be nowhere in sight.

" Oh yeah fuck yeah right there daddy right there" Oliver moans and Sebastian freezes. He's heard a lot of weird shit in the middle of sex but he draws the line at the daddy stuff.

He knows he has to finish what he's started so he clamps one hand over Oliver's mouth and the other on his dick.

Sebastian begins to pump him hard while driving into him with unrelenting force. He can feel Oliver screaming over and over into his hand as he pushes him further and further over the edge.  
Luckily within a few minutes Sebastian can feel Oliver's body shake and then there's a feeling of warm liquid in his hand.

Sebastian pulls out so fast it makes Oliver gasp as his body sages against the wall.

Sebastian stares down at his dirty hand in disgust before grabbing a nearby tee shirt and wiping it off.

This hookup did nothing to get him over his funk. If anything it only made it worst.

" That was one of the hottest fucks I've ever had" Oliver pants, his body still pressed to the wall.

" Yeah" Sebastian sights, popping the condom off and tossing it before Oliver can see there's nothing in it.

" Well I should really go I have errands to run" Sebastian throws his clothes on in a hurry and he's just about to get out the door when Oliver's hand stops him.

" Hey wait. Can I get your number so we can do this again."

Shit, Sebastian needs to think fast.  
He pats his pockets in a fake gesture.

" Oh shit I don't have my cell on me. Why don't I get your number and I'll text you mine later."

" Okay" Oliver grabs a pen off his table and writes the number down on Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian takes off like a shot. He feels like he can't get out of the building fast enough.

He's about a block away from his place when he gets a text from Blaine.

**Hey Bas Kurt made too much chicken for lunch.**  
**So stop by if you're hungry.**

Sebastian is pretty hungry and Hummel is a pretty good cook so he decides to stop by.

Kurt answers the door, he still has an apron on and he's has flour in the most random spots.

" That's a good look on you sweetheart but you got some pixie dust right here" he swipes his finger across Kurt's cheek.

" It's flour from the cake I'm trying to bake."

" Well I'm here from the free grub."

" It's on the table."

Sebastian eyes the spread " Oh chicken cordon bleu, we aren't we elegant. What time is the queen coming ?"

" I'm surprised you even know what it is considering you act like you were raised in a barn."

"Oink oink" Sebastian laughs as he loads his plate up and sits down.

As he eats he can hear Kurt banging around the kitchen and cursing every five minutes.

Sebastian takes his plate to put in the sink and he walks in on Kurt bent over, pulling his cake out of the oven.

Sebastian has never been more tempted to reach out and touch but he resist the urge because he doesn't want to make Hummel drop the cake after it sounded like he was having a bitch of a time making it.

Kurt sets it on the over and steps back, staring at it intensely.

" It looks like shit" he huffs.

Sebastian looks at it with confusion " I think it looks fucking good. Can I have some ?"

" Sure, but I still need to frost it" Kurt grabs a big bowl of chocolate frosting off the counter. Sebastian leaves the kitchen to find Blaine on the couch with his head in his notebook.

" You writing your song ? " Sebastian ask as he sits down beside him.

" Yeah."

" Let me guess it's about Marco."

Blaine blushes " Maybe. Why what's yours about ?"

Just then Kurt steps out of the kitchen and Sebastian eyes him.

" The cakes ready" Kurt says to the two of them.

" Um I don't know yet" Sebastian says to Blaine before he practically runs to the cake because it smells fucking delicious.

" Thanks Hummel" he smiles as he cuts an extra large slice.

" You're welcome" Kurt smiles back and Sebastian sees a bit of frosting on his chin.

Without thinking Sebastian wipes it off with his thumb then pops it in his mouth as Kurt watches with wide eyes.

" You had some frosting" Sebastian explains before turning quickly and walking out of the kitchen.

The cake taste even better than it smells, between the awesome food and dessert this has been the highlight of Sebastian's day. It's strange because just a month ago it would have been the other way around and the sex would've been the good part. It's strange but for some reason that doesn't bother Sebastian the way it should.


End file.
